All the things we do
by The Eternity Dragon
Summary: Everything between Naruto and Sasuke was always a competition, including sex. Naruto doesn't believe anyone can loose when they're doing it,and wonders if Sasuke can stop insulting him for even a minute to get the job done. NaruSasu Lemon PWP


All the things we do

By The Eternity Dragon

A/N: One of those PWP stories, requested on my LJ, rather liked it, so now it's here, NaruSasu, smut, sexual interaction, rude language, disturbing language, hardons and blow jobs...yatta yatta, I'll let you read now.

* * *

There's a knock on the window and the frame slides smoothly up. Naruto, perched precariously on the sill, looks into a small whitewashed room over the desk by the window and is yanked fiercely forward by two hands that pull him in by his shoulders.  
"You're late," Sasuke scolds, his nose pressed against Naruto's cheek as he fiercely kisses the side of his jaw.  
"You're fucking late, Dead-Last." he repeats as Naruto's mouth slips against his own, tongue fighting its way between his lips while Sasuke pulls the both of them away from the window; legs scraping over wooden corners and chair legs as they precariously, and clumsily crawl over the desktop.  
"You know something," Naruto replies breathlessly, cornflower blue eyes reflecting the little light that's coming in from the open window from the full moon, "it was bloody hard getting here in the dark, not to mention shimmying up the side of this building and trying to remember which apartment was yours. I hope you know that every bloody window and every bloody building looks identical when you can hardly see anything! I was half afraid I was going to knock on somebody else's glass and then what would have happened?"  
Sasuke raised his eyebrows at this, pulling Naruto backwards with him towards the bed, "Lucky them," he said softly as they both fell backwards, "but not so lucky me."  
It was awkward on the bed, springs poked into joints as they squirmed around for a better position on a small mattress only made for one.  
Naruto hissed and cussed a couple of times when Sasuke's knee, elbow or leg ended up in a place where it was not supposed to be and eventually found himself pinned to the top end of the bed while Sasuke grinned down at him and brushed Naruto's floppy gold hair out of his mischievous cornflower blue eyes.

"So, I'm gathering you missed me then?" Naruto began conversationally as Sasuke laughed and playfully bit the top of his left shoulder, his hands slipping under Naruto's white shirt and stroking the flat of his abdominal muscles.  
"I was bored if that's what you mean," he responded, watching as Naruto gasped a little and squeezed his eyes closed as his fingers played higher and higher up his chest. He kissed Naruto's mouth, covering it entirely with his own this time as the rough pad of his thumb stroked and teased against Naruto's left nipple and felt the youth under him wriggle and moan.  
He broke the kiss and let his tongue slide slowly out from between Naruto's parted lips, loving the way those light blue eyes were looking at him, lustfully, playfully and absolutely trusting all at once.  
"But not for very long."

Naruto's pliable mouth broke into a smile, and his hips lifted and ground against Sasuke's pelvis making his breath come in short at the sudden pressure and friction.

"You mean you jerked off without me, bastard." Naruto teased lowly, "didn't do some Taijutsu training or sit under a waterfall and beat up bears or some such whilst I was making my way here?" He moved his legs and wound his arms up and about Sasuke's neck and upper back, tracing the line and ridges of his spine underneath his shirt and flipped them over so he was the one on top.  
Naruto felt fingers move themselves up to cup his face and entangle themselves deep in his hair, "Why the fuck would I want to beat up a bear when I can get ten fold the amount of satisfaction from beating you up?" Sasuke replied seriously, dark grey eyes incredulous and somewhat ridiculing.

Naruto scowled at him, grunting: "You do not beat me up that often."

Sasuke Uchiha snorted derisively, moving his head so he could press it to the junction where Naruto's neck met his shoulder and feel the hot beating of his heart through his skin.  
It was odd how comfortable it felt, how warm, how secure and just how right this all felt, so different from the last time, the first time when it had been so painful and uncomfortable. Now, he needed Naruto more and less then he had done that first time in the rain with Itachi's blood pouring down through his hair and fingers. This time he was ready to give and not just take, he was ready for this.  
And he wanted – needed – Naruto like a physical addiction; he was something that made him sick; deliriously happy, angry and bountiful all at once, and yet still somehow remain sinfully selfish.

"I beat you in most things," Sasuke says almost boastful, voice muffled into the blond's neck where he rubs his nose back and forth across the collar bone, straddling those tanned hips beneath him, quite content and perfectly comfortable.

"I beat you in sex too."

"I-you…huh?…fuck WHAT? How the hell did you beat me when we were…" his voice slipped, suddenly embarrassed almost swallowing his tongue as his face turned crimson.

"You know." he said in decibels falling short of a whisper.

"Having intercourse of an sexual nature?" Sasuke asks, drawling mocking tone on his tongue as he looks up into the flushed innocent face of his lover, wondering how had he fallen so hopelessly in love with such a total moron.

"You came first." Sasuke elaborated for him simply, hiding the smile at the look of adamant outrage on the Kitsune's face as soon as the words leave his lips.

"It wasn't a fucking competition!" Naruto yells, face so heated and red you could have cooked a whole chicken on it, never mind an egg. He quite forgot his previous hushed tones and twisted his body up, down and to the side so he could try and punch Sasuke's perfect excuse for a face into a bloody pulpy mess.

Sasuke laughs at him; a vulpine smile that somehow makes his eyes glitter as he silences the idiot with a hot fierce kiss that slides down right to the blond's back molars and strokes the wet hot slope of the roof of his mouth.

Naruto still and quietens, letting Sasuke slide and move against him; pivoting hips and rocking slowly against him as Sasuke's mouth withdraws and fingers move across the soft indent of his swollen lips and then across his eyelids making them flutter closed obligingly.

"Why?" he questioned his heart beating like a bass drum, voice slightly muffled as a thumb pressed against the tip of his tongue as Sasuke covers his jaw and his forehead with teasing feather light kisses.

"Why does everything with you always revolve around beating each other up, or having sex?" he gave a mischievous sort of smile as Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at him, that deep grey colour like tarnished silver rimming his pupil beneath fanning eyelashes. It made him sexy and incredulous all at the same time – a good, uncommon combination.

"Naruto," Sasuke said slowly, in tones one might use with someone who was born on Mars and does not understand the same language, "everything and anything interesting always revolves around sex."

"…And beating me up?"

Sasuke allowed himself to grin here like a Cheshire Cat, a smile he'd learnt from the idiot, funny genuine thing that came right from his gut.

"Oh, that's just an added bonus."

It was a good answer and something Naruto wasn't able to reply to as his mouth was invaded by Sasuke's tongue again and he was pulled back down close to the mattress, hot fingers running sinfully close to the base of his spine, hips arching up and into his own hardness, making him groan and rock against it, moving himself and Sasuke with an irregular rhythm. He felt Sasuke smile again into the kiss and thought it was the sexiest thing he had ever done, all the blood and heat in his body rushing into one place as his head felt light and delirious.

"God I wanna…" he began slowly, talking against teeth and lips so the sound came out wet and muffled. He couldn't bring Sasuke close enough, he couldn't get close enough, he wanted to get closer, get in and stay there hot tight and wanted, and listen to the sounds that the Uchiha made as he…as he…

Then he felt fingers winding into the waist band of his trousers and yanking down hard, so they slipped from around his hips, and he pulled back somewhat surprised.  
Last time they'd done it both fully clothed except for the parts where you had to…you know, but still he hadn't seen Sasuke naked.  
Not really, really naked anyway, and to his knowledge visa versa, unless Sasuke was a bigger pervert then Ero-sennin and had stripped him in his sleep or something.  
Yet, somehow judging by the 'come-hither' look the Uchiha was giving him now he wasn't above dismissing the notion altogether.

Or maybe Orochimaru gave private lessons or something.

"I-hey, you're going a bit fast, aren't you?" he said struggling for breath, and wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, "I thought we were going to do this slow, you know. I mean neither one of us really knows what we're doing, and…well I hurt you quite a lot the first time round, and there could be a lot of 'You're sticking it in wrong you total moron' and we wouldn't want the neighbours to get the wrong idea from all the screaming. Because between you and me, someone always ends up screaming."

Naruto paused and looked over his shoulder at the white plastered wall considering, "These things better be soundproof, Sasuke. I don't like the idea of Kakashi-sensei or Iruka-sensei coming in whilst we're doing this."  
He arched his hips against the youth straddling him, "Just because someone thinks I'm murdering you."

Sasuke's fingers were still fiddling with the waist band of his jeans with a coy, devilish sort of smile as he slowly inched the material down.  
"Iruka-sensei has been away for the past week. You know that," he paused, "It would be okay if Kakashi burst in on us though; he'd probably give us some pointers. Besides," and he leant forwards and said in a dirty mocking voice, "I'm not against threesomes."

Naruto laughed, feeling his jeans pulled firmly down his legs to collect around his ankles, the cool air of the room searing against his hot skin.  
"With my luck you know though," he babbled whilst his face was covered in hot kisses, "it would be Gai-sensei."  
Sasuke stopped mid nibble of Naruto's ear lobe, turned his face to Naruto's and gave him one of the most disgusted looks Uzumaki had ever received.  
"Thank you for that," he retorted acidly, "for that… completely disgusting image."

Naruto's nose crinkled slightly as he gave into laughter as Sasuke kept up the serious act and turned his face with long deft fingers so they were looking straight into each others eyes, mouths millimetres away from each other.  
"How am I supposed to let you screw me senseless with that on my mind, hmm?"  
Naruto coloured, tiny pink tinge as the blood rushed to his face and flooded his cheeks, and let out a small: "Oh."

Sasuke raised his arms over his head in a business like manner to slip his t-shirt off. It landed with a soft 'Flump' on the ground beside the bed, beautiful pale slender torso suddenly exposed to the dim shadows of the light and Naruto felt the searing heat coil and burn inside his abdomen.

"I want you now." was Sasuke's cool and collected reply, as he moved forwards and pressed all of his slender body against Naruto's; against one of Naruto's slightly crooked legs, so he could rock slowly against it getting used to the rhythm and the mysterious and gorgeous feeling of friction against that unbearably hard place.

The kitsune watched his partner's face flush in a mixture of fascination, desire and apprehension, brushing the dark trails of hair that fell into Sasuke's dark grey eyes,  
"I love you, you know." Naruto said simply and heard the way his lover groaned at the words breath rugged and voice hoarse as Naruto applied more pressure with his knee and ground it slightly.  
A muffled cry escaped Sasuke's lips which he tried to choke down with the back of his hand, but Naruto pulled it away by the wrist whispering lovingly to the soft bare flesh of it, "I want to hear you, jerk."

"I-you- Oh fuck!" Was all Sasuke could put together in a sentence as Naruto's hands slid down smoothly down to his waist and then a little lower, just above his hips.

Dimly somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that the last time, it had been so much more hurried – much more painful, much more about Sasuke and Sasuke needing someone who knew exactly what he was like; that bitchy, sarcastic bastard of a lying, self obsessed, hurt, torn up and self loathing son-of-a-bitch that he was.

Naruto twists them around and over so he's the one pressing Sasuke into the mattress, holding him down by his wrists as he continues to grind against him.

"W-what are you going to do?" Sasuke asks trying to sound like he's not gasping, the pretence of calm like he's in control and his heart isn't juttering like a butterfly in his throat. Naruto gives him that fox like stare, the sort a predator might give as it licks it's white teeth in the shadowy long grass and he feels his insides shudder with expectation.

"Do you want to know?" voice soft and husky like velveteen smoke that slides down a wall of smooth marble, his mouth was pressed, hot and lovingly against Sasuke's navel.

"I-uh…moron…total moron…just answer the Fuckin…Ah!…Question." Sasuke eventually strung out blinking tears from his eyes, as he watched Naruto slide off his boxers with one hand and palm him, all of him with his other hand, right from the base. Thumb touching the head and smearing pre-cum across the soft skin of his palm.

"Well," Naruto began conversationally, moving himself so he could get in between Sasuke's spread legs, "I'm gonna suck you off first, but not let you cum. Then I'm going to crawl over that pale lithe body of yours and make you taste yourself in my mouth, then I'm going to flip you over bury myself in your hot body and screw you into this damned painful mattress. And I intend to hear my name on your lips, not just saying it, Sasuke, but screaming it."

There was a sort of impregnated pause whilst this all registered in Sasuke's confused, lust ridden, warm and pleasure filled brain.  
"You moronic idiot," he said eventually, blinking hard, "like I'd ever scream you name like that."

"I seem to remember you doing a pretty good impression of it last time."

"…I'm not doing it this time round, Dead-Last."

"Is that a challenge?"

Sasuke didn't answer here, not with words anyway. He looked up at the Kitsune, cheeks pink and body flushed pink with desire, his eyes held the dare, jibing him, egging him on.  
'Make me.' they said, 'Make me scream again, if you can.'

Naruto laughed there, mouth open, tongue slipping to the underside of Sasuke's hard, hot and musky smelling erection, and loved the way Sasuke's body arched, curled and twisted as he flicked the tip of his tongue to the head and tasted the dribbles of strong bitter white liquid.

Sasuke was saying things like, "Fuckin' tease." and "It's all…I mean…Double-fucking-humping-snakes-balls." and "Oh shit, oh shit Naruto you're a fool…such a-ah…You couldn't even…Fuck!"  
He couldn't even stop insulting him for a minute, Naruto thought, grinning to himself as he sucked Sasuke into his mouth and heard the beginning of a muffled scream form on his lovers lips.  
But he found it quite disturbingly erotic.  
Well, apart from the snakes balls-that was just disturbing.

**END**

* * *

x3 And if you liked it you'll review?

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
